α ѕнαттєяєd ρяσмιѕє
by A Silver Nightmare
Summary: "You ask for my help, but you broke your promise." "We were kits Hazelpelt!" "Does that make any difference, Lilystar?" — adopted from IWalkBlindlyIntoShadows.
1. C h a p t e r 1

**Hey peoples! (If anyone is reading this)**

 **Welcome to** _A Shattered Promise **!**_

 **(It was originally A Broken Promise, but I thought "shattered "was a better synonym.)**

 **This story idea was adopted from** _IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows **.**_ **She's a great author, so if you haven't yet checked her out, you should. She has a lot of amazing ideas and stories.**

 **I know you guys are thinking like "Oh, don't you have all those other stories you need to work on?" Well, after I messed up kind of on** _Underestimated_ **because I didn't make things clear enough, I felt that I need to start over new again.**

 **Okay, I didn't exactly mess up, but you know, the wording was awkward and there weren't too many views on it (Probably right now, only 50) compared to my other stories.**

 **But still, I was looking through story idea adoptions, and I found this one the most interesting for me. :)**

 **Maybe this will get me more views? Haha, let's not jinx it. I'll be grateful as long as I feel I'm doing a good job.**

 **Anyways, none of you probably read this or even cares, so yeah, here's the intro! :3**

 **...Such a long author's note. :/**

* * *

 _Lilykit - ThunderClan_

* * *

Lilykit giggled as she batted at a mossball and sent it flying towards her best friend, Hazelkit. Hazelkit flinched back as it bounced off his face, his amber eyes blinking in surprise.

Lilykit let out a _mrrow_ of laughter at her friend's expression as he turned to retrieve the mossball.

Hazelkit was a dark brown cat with amber eyes, and Lilykit had a snow white pelt with blue eyes. They were both nearing the age of six moons.

The kits were just outside of the nursery den so they could have more space to play in. The sky was light blue and filled with wisps of white clouds. It was a beautiful day to play in, not like the stormy days that she and Hazelkit had to stay inside to keep from getting cold. On those days, the moss were too wet to play with and the den was too cramped.

"What's so funny?" he questioned as he quickly hurled the mossball into the air at her. There was no time to respond as the mossball flew quickly to her and she leaped up to swat it back into the air to Hazelkit.

"Your expression," Lilykit replied. Now the mossball was flying towards her again, and she hastily reached a white paw up to hit it again.

"Lilykit!"

Lilykit turned to the sound of her Graylight's voice. Graylight was Lilykit's mother and she was very protective of her daughter, her only kit.

The mossball Lilykit had batted at had flew inside the nursery because of Lilykit's sideways aim. It was now inbetween her mother's ears.

Graylight purred in amusement and shook her head to make the moss fall down.

"Here. You kits can keep playing but just try to aim right."

Lilykit nodded, and proceeded to play mossball with Hazelkit.

They kept hitting it back and forth until it became a steady rhythm. It was starting to get boring, so Lilykit yawned and let the mossball drop instead of hitting it.

"It's getting boring," Lilykit stated when Hazelkit gave her a confused glance.

"How about we play warriors?" asked Hazelkit. It was their favorite game, but there weren't any more kits to play medicine cat and the other warriors.

"Okay."

Hazelkit was Hazelstar in the game and Lilykit was Lilystem. Lilykit didn't like that name much, and she hoped that she wouldn't be named Lilystem when she was made warrior.

They used their imagination and used a ball of moss as an enemy warrior, a fox, and then pretended it was a mouse. The kits were having lots of fun, and the day seemed to never end.

At last, the sun started to set. It painted the clouds with a pink-ish tint.

Hazelkit had refused to believe that the pink sky was natural after his mother told him that it was natural. Lilykit was glad that it only happened in green-leaf because she felt the presence of the pink clouds strange and unsettling. It looked like to was about to rain blood even though her mother had told her it was mouse-brained.

She was too tired and hungry to play now even though it had been fun. She went to the fresh-kill pile to choose a sparrow for her mother and a vole for herself. Hazelkit trailed behind her and took a thrush for him and his mother to share.

Slipping back into the nursery, Lilykit dropped the sparrow for her mother who was half asleep and bounded over to Hazelkit and his mother, Dawnheart.

Hazelkit ate half of his thrush and Lilykit gulped down her vole, satisfying her hunger. She saw Hazelkit push his the remaining half of the thrush to Dawnheart and prodded her with a paw to wake her up.

Dawnheart opened her eyes to reveal amber orbs like her son had. She nodded at Hazelkit, and started nibbling at the thrush.

Lilykit was about to head back to Graylight who had already finished her sparrow, but Hazelkit flicked his tail to signal that he wanted to speak to her.

She followed him outside the den, wondering what it was.

"What is it?" she asked, curious but eager to head back into the nursery to curl up next to her mother.

"Okay, it's just an honest question," Hazelkit mewed, "but if you ever become leader, will you make me your deputy?"

Lilykit cocked her head, silently observing what her friend had said. She didn't think she'll become leader one day, but Hazelkit always had strange assumptions and opinions that one of them will.

 _I'm nothing special, so I won't become leader. No big deal if I agree or not I guess, because becoming leader will never happen to me,_ she thought.

She found herself nodding.

"Of course! You're my best friend, and I'll always trust you," she meowed.

Hazelkit purred, "Just remember then. And if I become leader, you'll be my deputy."

"Okay, I promise you that I'll make you deputy. But you have to promise me too."

"I promise."

Lilykit purred in response, and the kits headed back into the nursery to sleep. As Hazelkit bounced over to Dawnheart, Lilykit found her eyelids closing.

She had already forgotten about the promise she had made that day as she curled up near her mother's belly and drifted off to sleep.

Little did she know that small promise would change her life.

* * *

 **Yeah...first chapter is done. :) The second one will come out sooner depending on whether people like it or not...because if more people like, then that'll make me happy, and if I'm happy, I type faster! That is, if you get that logic.**

 **Ha, I just couldn't help using foreshadowing at the last sentence. Though none of you guys probably cares, as long as the story content is good.**

 **And if you have any criticism, please tell me in a review! Politely, that is. I don't want someone telling me to fix something with a bunch of cuss words, because then I have to delete that review because of younger reader scrolling through the reviews section.**

 **Please review!**

 **Pwease? With a cherry on top?**

 **-Silver**


	2. C h a p t e r 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing on the last chapter! 6 reviews! That's awesome, and the most I've for a one chapter story that was only published. :)**

 **I would've made the last chapter longer, but it's just an introduction, and intros can be however short or long.**

 **Well, it can't be _too_ short, though. xD**

* * *

"Lilykit! Lilykit, wake up!"

Lilykit blinked her eyes open and closed them again quickly. Sunlight streamed into the opening of the nursery, and she hated how the light burned her eyes. Her mother Graylight was no longer beside her, and Lilykit guessed that she might be in the dirtplace since the outside of the nursery gave off a fresh scent of her mother. Dawnheart was sitting in her nest grooming herself, and Lilykit could smell Hazelkit somewhere in the den.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed that someone woke her up right when the sun was shining right into the opening of the den. She hated the sun, and since Graylight wasn't there to block it away from her, she turned and bolted into the corner farthest away from the nursery entrance.

"We're going to be apprentices today!" Hazelkit squeaked, bounding over to her.

"You mean _you_ are," Lilykit told him. Hazelkit was a fourth-moon older than her, and she always dreaded the day that he would leave to become an apprentice and leave her alone in the nursery. The two kits were like littermates since they didn't have any siblings. She couldn't blame him for thinking that they were both going to be an apprentice, since Hazelkit was barely older than her.

"Really? You're not?" Hazelkit's expression fell, and she could sense the disappointment coming off of him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Lilykit cut him off.

"It's okay, I'll be joining you in another half moon. Which warrior do you want as your mentor?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know or care, but as long as they're not mean! Though I hope I get someone important!" Hazelkit answered, perking up, his amber orbs glittering in excitement.

Lilykit nodded in agreement, as she one day hoped to get one of the fiercer warriors, like the deputy Redclaw or the headstrong she-cat Ashcloud. Redclaw was also Hazelkit's father as well as the deputy of ThunderClan.

Dawnheart finished grooming herself and beckoned Hazelkit over to her. Hazelkit padded over to her reluctantly, tail and ears drooping slightly. It was clear that he hated being groomed and Lilykit couldn't agree with him more. She hated standing still and having a cat lick her, since it seemed tedious.

She watched Dawnheart finished grooming her kit. Hazelkit's brown fur was slicked back and it gleamed brightly. Lilykit had never seen her friend look so clean before, probably because he always tried to run away every time a someone tried to lick him clean.

Graylight padded back in the nursery, but Lilykit didn't go to her. She wanted to spend more time Hazelkit before he left her behind. Lilykit saw out of the corner of her eye that her mother was gesturing to tell her something, but she was distracted by the mossball she and Hazelkit had been playing with yesterday. She pounced on it. It felt dry and old, but it was fun batting it into the air anyway.

Hazelkit's father, Redclaw, peeked his head in the nursery to spot his son. Hazelkit darted past his mother to greet his father.

"Redclaw! I'm going to be an apprentice today!" he yowled, leaping onto his back.

He purred in amusement and shook him off.

"The whole clan knows you're going to be an apprentice today," he meowed, nudging him gently with his nose.

Lilykit thought that Redclaw made a great enemy warrior when she and Hazelkit played invasion. Redclaw was like a second father to Lilykit, as her father was deceased before she was born. Graylight had refused to tell her any more, so Lilykit had never thought much about her father. She wanted it to stay that way so she wouldn't get jealous of Hazelkit.

Lilykit was about to ask Hazelkit if he would play moss ball with her before his apprentice ceremony the leader's announcement interrupted her.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrocks for a clan meeting!" Lionstar yowled, his amber eyes sweeping over his clanmates with authority.

 _It's starting,_ thought Lilykit. She was interested in what would happen.

Hazelkit crept forward until he was right in front of Lionstar.

Lilykit felt Lionstar glance at Hazelkit for a moment before his eyes glanced around before burning into her pelt.

 _Why's he looking at me? I'm not becoming an apprentice today,_ Lilykit thought.

She was surprised when she heard her mother sigh and grab her by the scruff and direct her towards where Hazelkit was standing.

"You're becoming an apprentice today too, since Lionstar decided to let you become an apprentice earlier. " Graylight hissed, "I tried to tell you, but instead you ran away and started playing with a moss ball!"

"Oh."

She felt sheepish and she scurried towards Hazelkit. He brightened as he saw her, and Lilykit felt satisfaction welling up inside of her. She didn't have to be a loner kit in the nursery after all.

"It is time for a very special moment in the lives of two kits in our clan. Hazelkit and Lilykit are ready to become apprentices," Lionstar rumbled. The clan cheered as he stepped towards Hazelkit first. He shot a sly glance at her for being the first to get his name. Lilykit shrugged at him, not caring since he was older and it only made sense.

"Hazelkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Your mentor will be Dewdrop and I hope she will pass down all she knows down to you," Lionstar meowed, gesturing for a black and white she-cat to come forward.

Hazelpaw's eyes gleamed golden in the sunlight and he puffed out his chest proudly as he touched noses with his mentor while the clan cheered his new name.

"Lilykit."

Lilykit glanced up at Lionstar with wide eyes. She didn't except to become an apprentice today, and she was afraid that Lionstar would change his mind and let her rot in the nursery.

The golden tom was intimidating, but he starred back at her with a considerate amber gaze.

"Until you become a warrior, you will be called Lilypaw. Stormbreeze will be your mentor."

Lilypaw watched as a gray tom step towards her a lower his head to touch noses with her. Stormbreeze was a strict tom as she heard from the other cats, but she wasn't very familiar with him. His leaf-green eyes, despite what the other cats said about him, radiated kindness and he gazed back at her.

"Hazelpaw!" "Lilypaw!" "Hazelpaw!" "Lilypaw!" the clan cheered. Lilypaw starred back at the clan awkwardly, and searched the crowd for her mother. She finally spotted her mother yowling her name while her blue eyes gleamed with pride.

* * *

 **AN: I spent lot of time working on this chapter, as Hazel and Lily aren't littermates. One has to be older than the other, and by more than just one day. Should be. IF ouy read Crookedstar's Promise, Leopardkit wasn't six moons old yet but she was near, and Crookedstar made her an apprentice.**

 **I feel like this is a little rushed, but I can't do anything to tweak it. :(**

 **Yes, there's lots of things that needs to be fixed. Also, the plot is still building up, so some of these chapters will be fillers. (Sorry!)**

 **If you have an criticism on how to make my writing more appealing, please tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!**

 **Review for one cookies donation to the depressed kitties.**

 **-Silver :3**


End file.
